After Meteor: Part #1
by Omega7036
Summary: Finally, after three years... The FF gang joins once more to defeat evil in an adventure they'll never forget...


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
After Meteor...  
  
Part #1  
  
By Daniel Gallagher  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Note, I don't own/have any connection to SQUARESOFT's videogame Final Fantasy VII and any of its characters, so please, if I am offending you in any way, I'm sorry!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
This story takes place three years after meteor is destroyed. After the fight with Sephiroth, everybody has gone his or her own separate ways. Cloud went back to being a mercenary and decided to share his villa in Costa De Sol with Tifa since she had no other place to go. Barret went back to Midgar with his daughter Marlene to help build a new base for AVALANCHE in its place. Cid has gone back to his home in Rocket Town to build yet another rocket. Yuffie has gone back to Wutai and is still her same old self; stealing materia from anyone she can. Red XIII (Nanaki) returned to his home and was chosen to take Bugenhaggen's place as the leader of Cosmo Canyon. Cait Sith returned to his corny job at the Golden Saucer, telling people their corny fortunes. But Vincent on the other hand, was never seen again since the incident with Sephiroth. And now, after three years of not seeing one another (either than Tifa and Cloud) they decide to all meet up again at the Golden Saucer for a reunion.  
  
Now...On with the story...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Cloud, its time to go!" Tifa said with much excitement. "We need to be there by five or we will miss the ride on the tram to the Golden Saucer!"  
  
"Pipe down Tif, I'm almost ready!" cried Cloud.  
  
"Hurry up Cloud, we're gonna miss the tram!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm rea-" Cloud tried to finish his sentence but Tifa had already taken action and grabbed his hand yanking him out the door...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the tram...  
  
"Daddy!?" Marlene cried.  
  
"Yes honey?" replied Barret in the sweetest voice he could.  
  
"Is the flowerlady gonna be here too?"  
  
"Uhhh...No, not tonight honey."  
  
"Barret, why not tell her the truth about what happened to Aeris, instead of always lying!?" Yuffie said in an outrage.  
  
"Humph, Look who's talking!" he remarked nastily.  
  
"Ah, shut-up you two! You've been arguing like this the whole day! Can't you just sit there and be quiet!" Cid exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, well why don't you!" cried Yuffie & Barret simultaneously.  
  
"Why!? I'll tell ya why! The whole time I ben here, all I've been hearin is yer non-stop, consistent bitchin' and moanin'! Now sit your asses down and shut your $@#*%'n traps!!!" Cid replied, screaming his lungs out.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Yuffie said. "Well, what's up with that cigarette!? I've never seen you without standing there puffing one. God, you even have one when we battle! Don't you ever stop smoking!"  
  
"Oh brother!" Red XIII sighed. "Cait Sith, what's the time?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, 4:59." he responded.  
  
"Well, Tifa's never late so they should be here any second now..." Red XIII stated.  
  
"HI GUYS!!!" squealed a very thrilled Tifa.  
  
"Hey Tifa, hey Cloud," addressed everyone. "Wuzzup!"  
  
"We missed you guys so much!" Tifa cried, while hugging everybody.  
  
"Yeah us too! Hey Yuffie, Barret, get over here! They're here!" Cait Sith said with a following purr.  
  
"Hey wuzzup Cloud, you taking care of Tifa?" Barret asked with one eyebrow high across his face. "You'd better be, or you know what happens..."  
  
"Shut-up Barre-" Cloud remarked, but before he say another word...  
  
"*Gasp* Hey Cloud!!!" Yuffie exclaimed as she pounced on Cloud. "I really missed you alot! Are you okay!? Did Tifa hurt you while I was gone!? Ooh, if she hurt my Cloud I'll tear her to pieces!"  
  
Everybody was staring at the very embarrassed Cloud who was being straddled by a very lustful Yuffie. Tifa stood there for a moment and then gave Cloud a nasty glare. A glare so nasty that it gave out a message just by itself. It read: "Cloud, if you don't get her off you right now I'm gonna Final Heaven your ass!" A sweatdrop formed on Cloud's head...  
  
"Yuffie, please get off me." Cloud said frightened.  
  
"Yuffie, didn't you here him, get off of him." Tifa said quietly.  
  
"Do I have to? I mean I like it here. Its so soft and warm, it's so nice that I feel like I could stay here the whole day!" Yuffie said, as though she were trying to get Tifa jealous. And it worked, because just then Tifa marched up to Yuffie and yelled straight into her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll try this again! Um Yuffie, could you PLEASE get off of Cloud!?" Tifa asked again.  
  
"Why!? Is he your boyfriend or something!?" Yuffie replied with an ugly comeback.  
  
"Well, umm, I, uhh," Tifa thought for a moment... *I'd do anything to get her off of Cloud, plus Cloud belonged to me from the very start, hmmm...* So she decided to continue. "Yes! He is my boyfriend!"  
  
Everybody stood there silently, listening to the two extremely hot chicks fight over Cloud who was still as red as a cherry while lying underneath Yuffie.  
  
"Damn you Cloud," said Barret. "I'd love to be you, chicks fightin' over you and everything! Man, what a show!"  
  
"Yeah, don't ya just love it when chicks fight!?" replied Cid pervertedly.  
  
"Okay, this is the last frickin' time! Yuffie, would you PLEASE get your filthy ass off of my BOYFRIEND!?" Tifa tried for the last time.  
  
This time everybody froze completely when they heard what Tifa had said, and after about what seemed like forever, although it was only a few minutes, the arrival of the tram brought them to their senses.  
  
"...Umm, okay, let's go to the Golden Saucer now..." said Red XII.  
  
"...Yeah right, let's go." said Cait Sith.  
  
Yuffie got off of Cloud and stuck her tongue out at Tifa, thus causing a repeated action of Tifa giving her stink-eye. Cloud, still shocked from the last event, finally got a hold of himself and joined the others. Soon enough, everybody was in the tram and on their way to the Golden Saucer...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
After everyone was outside of the tram, the tram driver waved goodbye and rode off back into the dark, black tunnel from which they had all come from. Tifa ran ahead of everyone else and presented a "Gold Ticket."  
  
"Yo Tif! Where'd ya get a "Gold Ticket" from! Those things are 30,000 Gil!!!" Barret said surprisingly.  
  
"Oh, this thing!? Cloud got it for me for my 22nd birthday! Cool, huh!" she said back.  
  
"Thank you! Have a nice time!" said the spastic ticket woman as Cloud and the others entered the gate to the inside of the amusement park.  
  
Cloud and everyone else entered the room with all the shoots in it. Cait Sith approached the shoot he had to enter in order to get to where his job was and jumped in. Tifa looked straight at the "GONDOLA" shoot and then looked at Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, I was wondering maybe, perhaps, sometime, we could uh go on the gondola ride, alone, umm I mean, not right now, but maybe sometime later tonight? she said timidly.  
  
"Sure," Cloud replied. "But right now let's go have some fun with the others, okay!?"  
  
"Right!" Tifa said cheerfully as she stood there with a face full of red and then looked back at Yuffie and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Cloud then got everyone's attention and they all gathered around. "Okay guys, where should we go first?"  
  
Suddenly, everybody started saying what they wanted to do, or where they wanted to go all at once.  
  
"I wanna go on the Roller Coaster so I can shoot somthin' without having using my arm! I'm always breaking something!" Barret shouted.  
  
"Cloud-swettie I wanna go to the Battle Arena and kick Tifa's ass!" Yuffie said back.  
  
"Well Marlene and I would like to go to the Petting Zoo, if that's all right with you Cloud." said Red XIII kindly.  
  
"Don't listen to those asses, let's go to the Chocobo Races instead, I need to bet on some races!" Cid said disrespectfully.  
  
Cloud couldn't understand a word any of them were saying, so finally, he spoke up. "Guys, guys!!! Slow down and talk one at a time, I can't understand a word you're saying!!!" he cried. "Why don't we go one at a time. We have all night remember? Okay, good, now that we have that settled we'll have a contest to see who gets to pick the first place to go. Why don't we play a few rounds at the arcade to see who wins! Sound good!? Alright, let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
After everybody was settled in the game room Cloud chose the bike game as the arcade game for the contest. They decided that Barret should go first...  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on... keep it coming you big old balookas! Huh, wha!? Huh, hey, no fair!!!" Barret whined as one of the Shinra soldiers knocked him off the bike. "Damn!!! Aw, oh well, I never did like video games anyway!"  
  
"My turn!" Red XIII exclaimed. Cloud put the coin in... Mission Start! "Hmmm... Interesting... very well, I will have to defeat you all!!! Ha-ha-ha!!!" Red XIII said with a sinister laugh. Everybody looked at Red XIII in a very disturbing way... "Um, sorry... Well, back to the game... Aw wait a minute, I can't play with these paws, can't I get a handicap? Darn! Oh well then, I will have kill you anyway! Hiyaaa!!! Take this you asses! Huh!? Darn it!!! Next!"  
  
"My turn now!" Tifa shouted. "Here we go..." Mission Start! "Wham, yeah! Whack, yeeee-haaa!!! ...Wha!? Aw, darn! Oh well! Your turn Cid."  
  
Cid got on the bike... Mission Start! "Oh yeah!!! Take that you bastards!!! And take little bit of this while your at it!!! Yes! Almost there!!! ...Hey, wait a minute, hey you can't do that you mother $@%! #* bastards!!! Dammit!!!" Cid pounded the bike with his fist breaking while he was at it.  
  
"Dammit Cid! Now look what you did! You broke the damn thing!  
  
  
  
(Discontinued until I get Reviews!) 


End file.
